The Curse of Gitt
by cannockprincess
Summary: The Triumgorate are back in full swing, and they plan on taking over the Protectorate. They've possessed the bodies of three orphans, who just so happen to be the Heroine's children! In a constant battle with their own minds, Leo, Minerva, and Pigg must travel back in time to destroy the Triumgorate and break the curse. OC/Stella, Heroine/Aquila. T for language in the future.


**Angel Falls, Year 10-228. December 6****th****, 11:35 P.M.**

She stared out the window, a glaze over her dark eyes. Leo and Minerva were asleep in bed, the stars watching over them. Oh, the stars. One star in particular smiled at her tonight; a sad smile; a smile of longing.

_Aquila..._she murmured, so quiet none could hear her.

"Trillium," said Solomon, grasping her forearm. "Are you all right?"

She shook off her thoughts and turned to her husband, a half-smile forming on her lips.

"Yes, Solomon," she said. "Just...thinking."

"Do not fear, my darling," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "You're safe with me, and we have a new son! What could possibly bother you tonight?" She looked down at the sleeping boy, wet and glistening in the moonlight.

"Yes," she said. "I suppose you're right. Still, I can't help thinking..."

"Of what, darling?"

"Of-of home." A tear fell onto the child's forehead. He awoke and began to babble.

"Shh, dear," said Solomon, kissing the baby on the forehead. "Tell you what," he said, turning to Trillium. He got out of bed and grabbed a cloak from the rack by the door. "Let's go to the Hexagon."

"But, Solomon-"

"Come on, Trillium," He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed. "We both need a little bit of closure."

The baby lay on the bed, his eyes wide with fear. He broke into sobs as his parents left, slamming the door behind them.

**Stornway, Year 10-236. April 22****nd****, 3:40 P.M.**

She had offered them a home, but Leo had refused. He was the eldest, and his word was law, but still, sometimes Minerva wondered.

What would it be like if they had accepted? If they had gone to live with Erinn and Ivor at the Quester's Rest? They would surely be living a life of luxury; it was the most popular inn in the entire Protectorate—perhaps the entire world! It would be nothing like the life they were living now; that's for sure.

"Whatcha doin'?" Minerva's train of thought was lost as her youngest brother cuddled up to her. Pigg had only been an infant at the time; when the landslide fell and their parents-

"Oh, nothing..." said Minerva sarcastically. "Just questioning Leo's motives."

Leo, who stood in the corner, counting out today's haul, looked down at his feet.

"Listen, Minerva," he said. "I didn't choose this life-"  
"Actually..." said Minerva. "You did. We could have gone with Erinn and lived in comfort, but instead-" Her tone grew more accusing with every word. "Instead, we've become a team of stinking, thieving, _criminals!_"

"Minerva," said Leo. His eyes were as serious as they had ever been, and Minerva knew not to mess with him. "Do you honestly think that she would be safe with—with us around? We're monsters, Minerva, and you'd do well to remember that."

_Right, _thought Minerva. _The curse._ Leo had a point; what if _he_ took over when Erinn was around? She could get seriously hurt. _I guess that's how it goes when you've got a thousand-year-old monster haunting you,_ she mused, turning back to the swirling thoughts that occupied her brain.

**Realm of the Almighty, Year 10-221. August 18****nd****, 3:07 P.M.**

Celestria sat on her throne in her usual state of meditation. She stared through the walls, saying nothing. Beside her, Stella gazed half-heartedly into a pool of water, stirring it with the end of her finger.

"They're back," said Celestria, startling her younger sister.

"Wait—who?" asked Stella. Despite millenia spent together, she could never quite tell what her sister was thinking.

"The great generals of the Gittish Empire," said Celestria, a pained look on her face. "Hootingham-Gore, Goreham-Hogg, and Goresby-Purrvis."

"You mean those weird animal-people-monster things?" asked Stella, mulling it over in her head. "But Trillium already killed them! _Twice!_"

"The Triumgorate can never be killed; not permanently," she said. "But Trillium weakened them. They do not have the energy to materialize fully, so they remain as spirits, waiting for the right body. They have been for years."

"And now?" said Stella anxiously. She wanted to chew out her sister for hiding this new threat from her, but now was not the time.

"Now, Goresby-Purrvis has found his target. The others will follow."

"Wait, who is it? Am I missing something here?"

Celestria chuckled softly. It both awed and frightened Stella. The goddess never showed emotion unless she had to.

"I'm afraid he has made a grave mistake, my dear Stella. He has let emotion cloud his better judgement. His thirst for revenge will betray him when the time comes. For, you see, my dear Stella, the body he chose was Trillium's eldest son."

Stella went cold. She didn't know what to feel; happy that her old friend was having a child, angry that she hadn't heard the news, or fearful for Trillium's safety. Fear won out in the end, and Stella stood up.

"I have to warn Trillum!" she cried. "She's not safe!"

"No," said Celestria with more force than Stella had ever heard. "You must wait."

"But the child-"

"He's Trillium's son, Stella. He's got enough willpower to keep the darkness at bay."

"Must we put him through all that?" said Stella. "Constantly battling for control of his own mind—shouldn't we just kill him and be done with it all?"

"That would be a temporary solution, yes," said Celestria. "But we have an opportunity here; an opportunity to vanquish them for good."

"I'm afraid I don't follow,"

"You see, in order for the Triumgorate to be completely destroyed, they must be defeated by their own hand."


End file.
